


五次不殺代表愛

by Helianthus_shine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helianthus_shine/pseuds/Helianthus_shine
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 錘基 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	五次不殺代表愛

01

洛基沒對索爾下過殺手。

──真正意義上的，下殺手。

這件事代表的涵義是什麼？

索爾是被娜塔莎一句不經意的話提醒後，才開始思索。

02

洛基被復仇者聯盟打趴了以後，再度被關進了「原．浩克專用」的玻璃罐頭……咳，是牢房裡。

幸虧我們當初準備了好多個備用牢房。福瑞表示很得意。

為此感到不快的似乎只有班納博士和洛基。幸虧前者的情緒控制能力好的驚人──在觸即到臨界點以前，博士的脾氣真是溫和的不得了。而後者的不悅……啊，管他的呢，他才剛殺了一堆地球人吶！

其他人都覺得這棒極了，因為這樣的安排使的他們可以圍著他們的囚犯開會。開會內容自然是討論囚犯的發落問題。

好吧，事實上，洛基的下落才輪不到他們決定，不在場的福瑞正在和神盾局高層商議後續處理事宜。他們雖不能置喙，卻多少也猜得出來處置結果是如何。洛基太危險了，他們根本不可能把洛基留在地球上，就算他們敢留，索爾也不會同意。

不過，他們知道自己無權處置洛基，但洛基可不知道呀！而不論是福瑞、神盾局、索爾，還是這個玻璃罐頭，都不能阻止復仇者們圍繞在外，對這個把地球整的雞飛狗跳的主謀，進行他們的小小復仇──借由恐嚇的方式。

關於這點……索爾保留懷疑。他懷疑任何人能在洛基面前逞口舌之快，不過基於不破壞團隊愉悅氣氛的原則，他沒有制止大家。

好吧他承認，他們這樣做是有點壞心眼沒錯，不過連正義感爆棚的隊長都沒有阻止大家的胡來，多半也是因為考森探員的陣亡對大家的打擊太過沉重，大夥需要發洩，悲傷需要出口。索爾也不得不認為，起碼被洗腦的鷹眼和被摔出高樓的鋼鐵人，有資格稍稍享受一下報復的快感。

「我謹代表我自己的看法──大傢夥的想法我管不著－－我還是認為把他永遠關著，關到老死最保險。」

「那得關多久？老天，我們之中除了隊長之外沒人可能活著看到那天。」

「嘿，各位……」

「就算我能活到那天，這也是個不可行的辦法。」

「就是，難道你們指望我們的骨董級國家寶藏，成天只監視犯人其餘啥都不幹？」

「等等，誰說我要負責監視了？」

「嘿，各位，別忽略我嘛，我知道你們聽的到。」

「你不監視難道要我來？我可是個有女友、有事業、有短暫但美好人生等著我去享受的人。」

「放過他吧，史塔克。我們今天是真正要討論出解決辦法的，別只顧著拌嘴。」

「基於我向來尊重女士的紳士風格，我倒想聽聽你的高見。」

「喂，你們答應給我喝一杯的，」

「這個說法挺新鮮，我還是頭一次聽聞史塔克是個尊重女士的紳士呢。」

「我也是。」

「噢你們小倆口現在是打算圍攻我嗎？」

「哈囉～我的那杯酒呢？」

「你沒發現基本上是你在唇戰群眾嗎？」

「哪有，明明剛才我和國民甜心是在一個陣線上的。」

「呃……那是誰？」

「相信我隊長，你不會想知道答案。」

「啦啦啦，這兒有人是沒聾的嗎？」

「你到底還想要怎樣？洛基！」

最先受不了的人是索爾，這點毫不令人意外。雖然大夥不曉得他幹嘛整場討論都不發表意見，但想當然爾第一個沉不住氣去回應洛基的必然是他。

「我說了，我要酒，你是耳朵還是腦袋有問題？」洛基嫌棄的譏諷，接著把目標轉向鋼鐵人，「你答應過的。」

「我答應請你喝的時候你可沒接受啊親愛的，這就叫做……那句中國諺語叫什麼來著？」

「敬酒不吃吃罰酒，Sir，」賈維斯的機械音說了句標準卻沒人聽得懂的中文，又解釋：「通常用於指稱談判時若某方在對方給出相對較好的條件時不接受，之後的選擇只會更糟。」

「就是那個。」

東尼滿意的朝洛基晃了晃手裡的威士忌，裡頭的冰塊喀啦做響，酒色漂亮的可惡。

「或許我們該試試把他從九千公尺丟下去，看看他會不會死。」鷹眼冷眼瞪著玻璃罐頭提議。對於探員考森的死，他到現在依然不是很能釋懷。

索爾沒有告訴其他人洛基當時是怎麼把他騙進玻璃罐，把他從九千公尺摔下去的。但很顯然這事也不是什麼祕密，畢竟飛船上到處都有監視器，還是具有監聽功能的優良產品。

「這次我附議，」東尼說，「這傢伙不是想知道神從九千公尺掉下去會不會摔死嗎？我們正好拿他實驗！」

「那是行不通的，」洛基煞有其事的介入討論，好像真有人重視他的意見似的，「索爾已經證明了這方法不好，咱們換一個。」

他甚至朝索爾丟去惋惜的一眼，好像可惜他怎麼不摔死算了。

「閉上嘴，洛基！」索爾倏地站起來低吼，威脅意味十足的朝洛基晃了晃錘子，「你可沒有這個。」

「也沒有渾身肌肉。」娜塔莎冷冷補槍。

洛基翻了個白眼，中庭的女螻蟻難不成就只會看肌肉嗎？

我有腦袋就夠了，洛基不屑的想，隨即轉向怒氣沖沖的索爾，態度一秒大翻轉。

他嘆口氣，眼中盈滿無辜，鎖定他的目標，柔聲喚：「哥哥……」

復聯眾表示震驚，他們可沒聽過洛基這種軟糯帶著鼻音的腔調。索爾倒是聽過不少次……每次的下場都不是很好。因此他繃緊渾身肌肉進入警戒狀態。

「……我口渴。」

眾人：「……」

「他這是在……」托尼拼命眨眼，「撒嬌嗎？」

令一位科學達人──班納博士──第二個回過神來，「……索爾，這是不是，某種你們阿斯嘉的……暗語之類的？」

「對，暗語，含有有性暗示嗎？」托尼追問。

「什麼……？」索爾有點跟不上隊友們的腦迴路，「不！他是……」他不知所措的看隊友，又看向一臉無辜的弟弟，簡直連話都忘了該怎麼說，「他是口渴了，就是口渴了而已……天，你們都在想些什麼啊？」

是啊，最好是。

眾人一臉不買帳，索爾無可奈何，洛基則被那句「性暗示」給逗笑了。

大夥依然決定不給洛基酒喝，甚至洛基那句「難道你們有虐囚的習慣？」都被徹底忽略了，眾人繼續進行歡快的恐嚇洛基討論會。

直到索爾發現洛基過份安靜。

洛基其實很喜歡受到注目，這點索爾是知道的。從洛基各種過去的行徑來看，誰要是敢忽略了他，他輕則嘰嘰喳喳的吵的你心神不寧，重則來個令人笑不出來的惡作劇。

所以安靜下來的洛基絕對不對勁。

秉持著「我的弟弟不可能那麼安份」的複雜心情，索爾開始專注於用餘光觀察洛基，反正從頭到尾他就沒打算加入討論過，大家有他沒他的意見好像也沒差。但他不敢直視牢房內的人，怕自己過份關懷的眼神又被當成使壞的依憑，只好目不轉睛的直視前方──也就是黑寡婦紅髮上方的某一點。這讓他的表情看起來更呆滯了，活像流著口水的癡呆老人，幸好他本來就不怎麼在意自己的形象。

洛基不貼在玻璃上聽他們說話了。洛基轉身離開玻璃罩了，嗯，還攏了下頭髮，看起來挺愜意的應該沒什麼問題。洛基坐下來，好像很累……咦咦咦？！這情況不對，等等先別緊張，索爾，坐下休息不是什麼大不了……等等，洛基閉上眼睛了？這有貓餅！絕對、肯定有貓餅！

他忽然想起洛基自小就有的缺水症。年少的時候，每次一夥朋友出外冒險，洛基的水壺總是最大一瓶。要是洛基沒有按時補充水分，還會變得虛弱，甚至嚴重時會需要索爾背的地步。小時候的他就算把滿頭金髮都撓光也搞不明白，洛基這毛病是怎麼回事，甚至還天真的以為那是洛基在跟哥哥撒嬌，並為此沾沾自喜樂呵的不行。可他現在不這麼認為了，洛基的異常需水絕對和霜巨人的特殊體質有關。不需要很懂魔法也能想像的到，那些霜巨人成天化出冰刃冰刺啦，肯定是水系能量消耗的最兇的族群，也就表示他們絕對會需要頻繁的補充水份。

「嘿，」索爾出聲打斷大家火熱朝天的討論。眾人停下，把關注焦點移到索爾身上──其實是東尼一個人停下，但獨撐嘴砲大會的台柱一閉嘴，討論基本上就停了。

「我想我們該給他點水喝。」

眾人此時也發現洛基的異樣，聽完這句後面面相覷。而索爾只盯著坐在最底端，雙眼緊閉的洛基。此時他眼裡只看的到洛基。

03

眾人針對誰該送水進去又興起了一番新的激烈辯論，直到索爾忍無可忍的打斷東尼「論不喝水也能解渴的一百種方法」的演說，並自告奮勇。論起單戰能力，在場的大概只有索爾和浩克可以有把握打贏一個神──即便是沒武器的。但是除非萬不得已，大概沒人想請博士讓浩克出來放風一下，因此這樣的結果其實根本用不著討論。

索爾覺得大家只是藉此在拼命拖延送水進去的時間。他不怪夥伴們不信任洛基，因為洛基的確在使詐方面犯行累累，他們的懷疑不無道理。更何況他們沒有和洛基一起長大，不了解洛基從小的這點毛病，沒看過洛基因為缺水而虛弱無力、臉色發灰、嘴唇乾裂的樣子。

可他看過、他知道、他是他的兄弟。所以哪怕有再次被騙的風險，他也認了。

玻璃門打開時，裡面的人沒有動作，這讓大家都稍稍放下心。索爾握著錘子，令一手抱著一大桶蒸餾水──他可不打算還需要再反覆進出送水──踏進玻璃罐子，感應到後方的門立刻關上。

他走到玻璃罐中央，離洛基只有幾步之遙。

「洛基，睜開眼睛，我知道你沒有睡著。」

洛基低著頭，睫毛顫了顫後睜開，沒有抬頭看索爾。索爾從向下看的角度無法看清洛基的神情。他嘆了口氣，握緊錘柄，蹲下把懷中那桶水重重放在地上。

「我給你帶了水來。」

洛基那雙翠綠的眼睛忽然掃來，猝不及防的撞上索爾的雙眼。索爾難以抑制的胸口一陣躁動。他簡直要為自己的心軟感到窩囔。他很想安慰洛基說一切都會沒事，另一方面卻又覺得這話可笑。洛基根本不會信，甚至不會想要信。

索爾有種錯覺，彷彿能從那雙綠眼裡似乎能看見他熟悉的那個兄弟，但那人恍若一抹飄搖的幻影，而眼前這個血債累累，甚至無數次要置他於死的人，到底還有多少那人的殘餘，索爾無法肯定。

洛基沒什麼表情的看了索爾一會，才輕聲開口：「我沒有力氣。」

索爾知道洛基是要他代勞喂水，但他卻只是和洛基用眼神僵持著，不肯有下一步動作。他甚至握緊了Mjollnir，好像這樣一來，他就不是那個被對方一騙再騙的傻蛋似的。

洛基現在看起來並不像在騙人。但洛基上次捅他之前，那雙盈滿淚水的眼睛也不像在騙人。

他從來都分不太清楚洛基的話中謊言與真實的比例是怎麼分配的。他覺得洛基似乎總是用真話騙人，卻用謊話自白，真假混雜的結果就是，終歸再也沒誰看得清他的真心和假意，甚至包含他自己。

索爾不知道自己現在該怎麼做。他朝外頭的夥伴們望了眼，東尼做了個手勢讓他快離開。他又回頭望著洛基，洛基也回望他。他無法不去看洛基蒼白的臉色、滿臉細小的挫傷、還有那該死的開始乾裂的嘴唇。

他咬了咬牙，還是放開了緊握的雷神錘，替洛基扭開瓶蓋，再抱起桶子抬到洛基面前。他唯一能向洛基展示自己絕沒有放鬆戒心的武器，只剩他從頭到尾都緊盯洛基這點。但老實說他也知道這沒屁用，洛基要真想使詐，換成海姆達爾來盯也盯不出一粒沙。

洛基對他笑了笑，索爾心中立刻警鈴大作。洛基好久沒對他這樣笑了，最近洛基的笑容不是冷笑、嘲笑，就是鄙視的嗤笑，多久沒有這樣溫暖純粹的微笑了？

這一定有問題！索爾在心裡抗拒。洛基伸出手覆上索爾的手，微涼的溫度馬上從索爾的手背打進身體。這一定有問題！索爾有種不好的預感，覺得自己的理智軍團即將慘敗。洛基按著索爾的手做引導，嘴巴湊到瓶口喝水，溫順的不合常理。索爾看著洛基滾動的喉結，還有被水濡濕變得瑩亮的雙唇，最終的防線終於潰不成軍。

洛基只簡單喝了幾口就不喝了。他一直盯著索爾瞧，離開瓶口時不知有意還無意的舔了口嘴唇，索爾看在眼裡，已經不知道自己該有什麼想法了。

「你愛我嗎，兄弟？」

洛基問，話語輕的彷彿剛離口便消失在空氣中，只勘勘搔到索爾耳邊，甚至令他懷疑那是不是錯覺。但他知道不是，即便外頭的其他人肯定都沒聽見，但他聽見了，還聽得清清楚楚。

如果說索爾的腦子本來已經亂線了，那這句話肯定就是打上了死結。索爾半張著嘴，無論如何也想擠出個答案，不知怎的竟無比困難，此時他忽見洛基臉上綻開邪笑。

糟！索爾意識到自己早把戒心丟到九千公尺外的時候，想要撿回來已經來不及了。

手中的水桶赫然爆開！在他還沒看清楚發生何事前，雙手瞬間被刺痛的冰冷包圍，洛基猛地躍起撲上，在他看清自己的雙手是被大量水流冰凍住的同時，從後頭猛然勒住他的脖子。

他狂暴的怒吼還來不及發出，嘴就被同樣冰封起來。外頭的眾人見洛基發難，全都跳了起來，卻竟又同時止步不再前進。

「謝謝你，我的兄弟，給我帶來如此大量的武器，」洛基的嗓音在他耳側響起，那低迴的嗓音裡滿盈惡意的讚美，「噢我必須說……這個，真是，遠遠好過我的原本的預期。」

索爾艱難的扭頭對上洛基的臉，後者對他報以陰笑，且手持冰錐，尖銳的那端好死不死的抵住他的脖子。

索爾簡直不敢相信，他竟然會被當成人質……他也有被當成人質的一天！

他試圖用蠻力掙開將他雙手至肩膀都凍結起來的冰塊，卻憤怒的發現他一時之間也掙不開。而洛基能僅憑著這短短的時間就幹出多少事……他不用想也知道答案是──很多！

去你媽的溫暖純粹的微笑！索爾嘴上發不出聲，只能在心底咒罵，然後更沮喪的發現他罵到了自己的媽！

「現在，我們或許能夠站在一個稍微…… ** _平等_** 一些的立場來談談，」洛基愉快的用冰錐戳了戳人質，向外頭的復仇者們爆出燦爛的笑容：「你們該如何放我離開這裡了。」

04

雙方僵持不下。

「如果我是你就不會那麼做。」洛基突然轉頭盯住索爾。他忿忿的回瞪，剛才他試圖用不能動彈的手召喚雷神錘，但它只晃了晃，並沒有如他所願的飛過來砸爛這些該死的冰塊。神器通常需要主人以特定動作召喚，但他知道如果精神力夠強的話，也可以僅憑意念召喚。可惜精神力向來是洛基的強項，不是他的，顯然他現在才想要臨時補強是來不及的。

「冰總會化的。」東尼首先表態。

「用魔法凝成的冰不會，」洛基秒答，「但索爾用不了多久就會掙開，所以……你們沒有多少時間考慮。」

「呃……恕我直言並借用你的話，但我實在看不出來我們的劣勢在哪裡。」東尼似乎默任成為復仇者聯盟的談判大使。「你仍舊在籠子裡，唯一的籌碼是一個遲早會掙脫的人質……」不悅的翻了個白眼，「好吧，神質，管他的。而我們所需要做的只有等待──很不幸的，小麋鹿，這回時間站在我們這邊。」

「在索爾能動的前一秒，我就會殺了他。」

索爾一愣，連帶著雷神錘也停止微微晃動──是的，那怕知道召喚無用，他剛才仍不斷嘗試。他暫停動作，試圖消化洛基方才的話。

洛基親口說──用毫不在乎的語氣說──要殺了他，竟比直接扎進他腹部的那把小刀更令他難受。

「而你們──偉大、高貴的英雄們──難道要眼睜睜的看著才經歷過生死患難的夥伴，死在你們面前？」

彷彿為了印證自己的話，洛基把冰錐又戳深了一些。索爾感到一股細小的熱流從脖子湧出，對他來說這點皮肉之苦不算什麼，但他卻覺得那股涼意一直刺到了心底。外頭的復聯成員臉色更加難看了。

洛基望向隊長，彷彿此刻才發現對方竟也在此，「嗯？美國隊長，正義的代言人，你會眼睜睜的看著同袍死去，卻見死不救嗎？」

「你根本不會殺索爾。」娜塔莎突然發話，隊長因這接近挑釁的話語向她投去警告的一瞪。

洛基一笑，瞬間擲出冰錐撞上玻璃，又反彈回他手上。巨大的撞擊聲後，整個大玻璃罐都隨之劇烈搖晃，下方隨即旋開一個大洞，箝住玻璃罐頭的兩支機械臂膀也稍有鬆動，湧流的氣旋猛地灌入將復仇者們頭髮都吹的凌亂，彷彿在呼嘯著做出警告──只要再有丁點動靜，系統就會自動讓玻璃罐從九千公尺的高空自由落下，把裡頭的兩位活神摔成死神。

「現在，你們仍認為時間是站在你們那邊嗎？」洛基的神情幾近瘋狂，彷彿再被激怒一次就能直接拖著索爾同歸於盡。「滴、答、滴、答。」

「你別激動。」美國隊長往前站一步，

東尼也是，「你不能殺索爾，殺了他對你的情況沒有幫助。」

「我的情況也不能更壞了，所以何妨一試？」洛基無所謂的說，「我的罪回到阿斯嘉多半是活不了了──噢是的，我知道福瑞最終會把我送回阿斯嘉，而你們其實根本沒有決定權──所以，如果你們現在不放走我，我不介意現在就提前死刑，好歹死也有個伴，對吧，兄弟？」他拍拍索爾的臉，甚至對索爾親切的笑了笑。

但索爾卻笑不出來，就算沒有被冰封住嘴他也笑不出來。

洛基覺得他會被判死刑。他在判決出來前先行認定阿斯嘉要拋棄他了。為什麼？為什麼他要在一切還未走到不能回頭的地步之前，就急迫的讓一切奔向不可挽回？為什麼他不肯給自己一次機會……不肯給別人、給我、給我們的父母一次機會……

是害怕嗎？害怕抱有期待而最終落空，所以寧願於起初就毀滅希望？

「你那是什麼眼神？」洛基皺眉，冷笑道：「難道這是怕死的奇特反應？」

不。索爾眨了眨眼睛，覺得視線有點模糊。弟弟，你如果真那麼聰明，那你就該知道，這跟怕死一點關係也沒有。

05

當好人就是會被規則限制住，而英雄正是好人的最高級。復仇者們不可能為了關住一個犯人就犧牲掉一名同伴。犯人溜了能再抓（大概吧），但人死了可沒法復活。復仇者們終於妥協。

美國隊長開了玻璃門，隨後加入其他復仇者們的行列──乖乖依照洛基命令面牆站好，雙手抱頭。洛基挾持著索爾往牢房外移動，起出尚能維持謹慎，後來步伐卻越發難掩焦急。索爾猜測洛基多半還是希望成功逃脫，多過於拖著自己同歸於盡。

然而，情急之下就難免有錯。目標本身若光芒太甚，往往就會掩蓋得到它的過程中需相應冒下的風險。

想活下去，的確是個太過亮眼的目標。

索爾怒火洶湧，此刻只想把洛基揍的癱在地上直不起腰來，並揪住他的領子好在他耳邊怒吼：你給我乖乖回去！給我好好睜大眼睛看清楚，你自己的認知錯誤的有多離譜！

冰塊上迸出更多裂痕，卻還不及徹底碎裂。索爾壓抑著滿腔怒火等待時機，現在反抗洛基準會在他脖子上扎個血窟窿，但是當洛基踏出危危欲墜的牢籠時，那一刻洛基勢必因以為脫險而短暫的放鬆，那時便是他最佳的反擊時機，但是他此刻還不能輕舉妄動──現在還不行，他還掙不開冰塊……

但洛基的腳步卻比他期望的要俐落太多，沒兩步就踏到玻璃門邊了，眼看著即將一腳踏出去，索爾慌亂的詛咒洛基那雙該死的長腿，同時具體的表現了他對它們的痛恨──他向後狠狠踩了洛基一腳。

洛基嗷的一聲大叫，瞬間引燃接下去的一場大混亂。

Mjollnir騰空飛起引的洛基側目，索爾身前的冰塊炸裂成碎片，洛基猛然回神用冰錐扎下去，一枝飛箭及時擊碎冰錐，一隻鋼鐵手套被指揮著擭住了玻璃罐邊緣，黑寡婦一個翻身踢中洛基，洛基鬆手跌撞上後方玻璃，機械手臂鬆脫，整個牢籠猛向下墜，索爾因重心不穩翻滾著砸到洛基身上，換來一聲慘烈的哀嚎，博士在鋼鐵手套徹底支撐不住玻璃罐的重量之際變身浩克猛抱玻璃罐，美國隊長扔出盾牌砸中控制台，下方開口迅速閉合。

大夥兒一口氣都還沒喘過來，就聽索爾怒吼一聲：「我死也要把你帶回去！」

緊接著是拳肉撞擊的悶響。

待眾人回過神來，只見玻璃罐裡頭的索爾正跪在地上揪著洛基領子，而後者四仰八叉的癱在地上，顴骨上有明顯的紅痕，並且雙眼緊閉，顯然已經昏迷。

06

這次有驚無險，下次可就不見得了。因此當洛基忙著昏迷的時候，大家一致通過了另一項決策──索爾得和老家要點能封住洛基魔力的東西，否則指不定洛基醒來後還能在搞幾百次亂子。

索爾傳訊回阿斯嘉，讓他們傳送一副特製的手銬、腳鐐和口枷來地球。本來最後一樣他是沒打算要的，在他看來，洛基這次差點能逃脫是因為魔法，禁錮住法力就沒問題了。

不過其他復仇者夥伴不這麼想，他們堅決認為要是不把洛基那張禍害人的嘴堵上，索爾必定能蠢的再上一次當。按照東尼的話來說就是：你光是聽上一句「哥哥我口渴」就差點把你自己的命搭上去了，下次他要是說「哥哥我飢渴」的話，你手上有一百條命都不夠搭──而恕我不想把自己的命算進去謝謝。

索爾本想反駁說他才不會被這麼奇怪的話騙倒，隨後又覺得重點好像不太對，想改口說洛基才不會說出他饑渴這種話，但東尼明顯不打算給他辯駁的機會。

「如果你不從阿斯嘉進口一份洛基專用特製口枷，那我就去替你網購一份情趣口枷……還是你本身比較偏好後者？」

索爾皺著眉思索了一下，回答說還是不要了。畢竟鑒於東尼的威脅口吻，雖然他不太懂「情趣口枷」是啥玩意兒，但總歸聽起來不是什麼好東西。

「啊，那真是太可惜了。」東尼貌似失望的拍拍他的肩，他卻莫名有種逃過一劫的感覺。

當晚，他正一個人鬱悶的對著還在昏迷的洛基發呆，娜塔莎來到他身邊，開頭就說了句抱歉。

索爾不解的看向她，發現她的目光停留在他的脖子處。他伸手摸摸那道被洛基用冰錐刺出來的疤痕。

「不要緊，」他說，「沒多久就會好的。」

他們神族的恢復力向來很快，幾日後他將洛基押解回阿斯嘉的時候，這道傷甚至都不會存在。

如果一切的傷痕都是這樣就好了，他忍不住想。

「我本來以為無論如何他都不會真的殺你的，」她和他面對面坐下，「但顯然我也有看錯人的時候。」

聽出她的懊惱和愧疚，索爾即使沒在她臉上看見什麼表情，也知道她的不快。他想開口安慰她，妳是對的。

當他踩上洛基的那一秒，其實還沒能掙脫，是洛基大喊的那聲成了其他人行動的引信，之後情勢才一面倒的往他們這傾斜。

當時的情況太混亂了，大家在沒有套好招的情況下能如此迅速的反應已屬不易──他們並不是積年累月經過長久搭配的戰鬥夥伴，復仇者聯盟成立的時間才不過幾天呢，卻能在此千鈞一髮之際，僅憑不多的默契就完美的互相搭配，避免了同伴和囚犯一起摔死，同時還阻止囚犯了逃脫並成功營救被挾持的同伴，只能說這些人真是天生該湊在一起當夥伴的料啊。

因此，他們沒留意到更多細節也無可厚非。

但索爾才是被挾持的那個，所以他很清楚，洛基大可以在他發難踩下去那腳的瞬間，就把冰錐埋進他的脖子裡，而不是被忽然騰空飛起的雷神錘引開注意，甚至是等到索爾把胸前的冰塊都爆開了才反應過來該下手。

可洛基沒有。洛基剛好就錯失了那個殺他的機會，讓他有時間──雖然只是短短幾秒，卻足以讓他有能力自保，甚至反擊。

但他不是很確定，那短短幾秒鐘讓他逆轉的時間，究竟是洛基的疏忽，還是一時猶豫沒來的及下手，或是洛基真的打從一開始就沒打算殺他？

他深深嘆了口氣抱住頭。別想了吧，索爾，東尼說的對，你可以把你的命搭上去，但是不能把別人──甚至是這個星球的安危也都搭上去，只因為你一廂情願的想相信，你的弟弟不會真的要殺你。

於是安慰的話到嘴邊又收回來了。他不能和她保證她其實猜準了洛基的心思，因為連他自己此時都提不起勇氣去相信。

「你已是我遇過最能洞察人心的凡人了。」他最多只能這樣說。

娜塔莎嘴角微微牽起。

「那麼，會洞察人心的凡人再送你一句，就憑著你寧死也要帶他回家的氣魄，我要是他，一定萬分後悔在新墨西哥州那次沒真正宰了你。」

她說完，拍拍索爾的肩便走了，留下索爾一人，獨自為這句話發酵出的意義倍受震撼。

07

是啊！他之前怎麼沒想到呢？

洛基這不是第一次沒殺他了。

他迅速回憶起兩年前，洛基派毀滅者來的那次的各個片段。

那時他才剛得知洛基的背叛，滿心不解和痛苦之餘，他仍願意向洛基道歉──以往這都有用的，不管是誰對誰錯，反正兄弟倆吵了架，索爾只管認錯就對了。而那次，他們甚至沒吵架，他們被奧丁從約頓海姆抓回阿斯嘉後，兩兄弟根本還沒有機會談談或吵吵，他就被扔到中庭了。

而那次洛基竟出乎意料的不接受索爾的道歉。甚至還讓毀滅者賞了索爾一巴掌──能死人的一巴掌。

那一巴掌幾乎打碎了他千年以來建立的世界觀──以前的洛基從不會這樣，洛基總是幫他，生他的氣不會拖到他道歉之後，頂多事後來點無關痛癢的小報復。但洛基愛他，他從來都相信這點，不管洛基的表達方式多麼彆扭。他相信洛基愛他，不要說是殺他，洛基甚至不可能害他。

然而啊，他一心相信的兄弟情義，終究是他單方面的想像而已吧。

他簡直心灰意冷。

心灰意冷到都沒有去細想其他可能。

洛基畢竟不是讓毀滅者使用毀滅光束來消滅他。有沒有可能，洛基只是不知道他的凡人身體有多脆弱，才會下手有些失了輕重？

連他自己剛被放逐到地球上時，他都不知道自己的肉身能軟弱成這樣，還當自己擁有神力的到處撒潑，來醫生打醫生，來保全打保全，來神盾局員工打神盾局員工。

再想想，索爾，這個搞不好也只是個巧合，他可能只是想騙你放下戒心，再出奇不意的賞你那巴掌。

但是我本來就已經很沒戒心啦，我都把手上能防身的東西給扔了呢！

上次他騙你進去玻璃牢籠裡，不是這次，上一次，你記得嗎？就是他殺了考森那次，那次他總是真想殺了你吧！

不，如果洛基鐵了心要殺我，他就會一把我騙進去後，二話不說按下那個能讓你自由墜落的紐，而不是嘻笑著嘲弄一番，還在我把強化玻璃都用錘子敲出蜘蛛網裂痕後──後來我可正是憑著它衝出去的呢──才把我扔下去。

那是因為他就是喜歡嘲笑你，他享受這個！他對別人或許會二話不說就殺，但是你畢竟不是別人，你是那個他始終忌妒並想超越的對象，他總得先滿足一下他的虛榮心，之後才能殺你，這完全不代表他不想殺你！

但我畢竟沒死……

他想不想殺死跟有沒有成功殺死你是兩回事！回想看看你一再原諒他的後果是什麼吧，你在大廈的天台上，對著他說你們可以一起阻止這場混亂，結果呢？你用了「我們」，你把他和你仍看為一體的，但他是怎麼對付你？

是，他捅了我一刀，但你也清楚，那刀短的根本連個健康的凡人都捅不死，更別說捅死神了！

那只是他剛好沒有更致命的武器……

不！他那時握有權杖，他可以殺死我，或洗腦我，像他對鷹眼做的那樣。可是我看見他流淚了，我看見了，你也看見了！

那是假象！他用眼淚騙了你多少次？你竟然還替他找藉口，你這個看見眼淚就投降的窩囊廢！

我才不是！我當時揍了他！

那你等到現在來心軟？！

索爾悶著嗓子怒聲咆嘯。他快要被自己心中的兩個吵架的小人給煩死了。代表理智的小人說的沒錯，洛基一次次的把他推到死亡邊緣，這是無法改變的事實。但他又無法完全相信，這麼多次──這麼多次洛基可以殺他，卻又總是失手，真的只是洛基一而再再而三的疏忽，或是他運氣太好。

『你愛我嗎，兄弟？』

索爾猛然抬頭，牢房裡的人仍在昏迷，曾經的話語卻在他腦中激起陣陣回音，與他本身的思想拉扯、意念重合。

索爾站起來，凝視著洛基一會。

『那你呢？』

索爾不確定剛才是否把心中的疑惑脫口說出聲來了。

他不知道在洛基醒著的時候，他還能說些什麼，而即便洛基失去意識了，有些話也不見得就更好開口。

『……你又愛我嗎？』

索爾確認洛基沒有任何要清醒過來的跡象後，轉身離開。他不打算在繼續自己空想下去，他得去問問別人。

索爾前腳才離去，洛基就倏然翻開眼睛，眼底全無睡意。

索爾當真是個白癡，洛基想。蠢的把心聲全都說出來了。

索爾第一個想到的諮詢對象是「據說」感情經驗豐富的東尼．史塔克。但是他有種直覺，那就是他要是去找東尼諮詢了，明天別說是復仇者聯盟，大概整個神盾局都會以他為主角八卦滿天飛。於是他決定去找同樣腦袋很靈光，但是一臉不太八卦的班納博士。

班納打開房門的時候，臉色有點綠。

「索爾，我能體諒你們阿斯嘉人不太適應地球人的時間觀念，」博士臉上掛著笑容，不知道為什麼看起來有點咬牙切齒的味道，「所以我在這裡心平氣和的提醒你，半夜兩點是地球人睡覺的時間。」

索爾隱約覺得如果要繼續維持博士的心平氣和，他最好還是去找別人。

但是如果大家都睡了，那他還能找誰？他抱著問題可睡不著，那難不成他還能去把他那位同樣不適應地球時間觀念的弟弟從昏迷狀態裡搖醒，讓對方直接說實話好替他省點事？

洛基要是會替我省事，我就跟他姓！索爾想。不對，我本來就跟他姓。

看索爾一臉悲慘，博士似乎有些於心不忍。

「地球上是有時差的，如果你的問題真的很急迫，可以上網問問地球另一邊的人的意見。」

索爾不曉得上網是要上蜘蛛網還是漁網，更不曉得怎麼能用這種網解決他的困惑。幸好除了地球另一邊的人沒在睡覺，另一種叫人工智能的東西也不用睡覺。

於是索爾在賈維斯一個指令一個動作的指導下，成功的聯上了地球人的互聯網路，登上一個名為「宅腐救世界」的解決兩性問題論壇，並發了一個帖子。在賈維斯懇切的建議之下，他在題目就表明自己是男性，並且想要詢問大家的是和另一位男性之間的感情問題。他不太理解這麼做的原因，而賈維斯只是輕快的回答他，地球另一邊的網友通常對於解決兩位男性的情感問題抱有極大的熱情。

「我建議你可以去看看神探夏洛克，莫娘和小夏完全就是你說的這種情況的典型。」

「夏洛克？那是某種鎖嗎？」索爾在賈維斯的幫助下輸入字串，有些心虛的想著，你怎麼知道我考慮過把洛基鎖起來得了？

「才不是！那是個影集，BBC出品，上乘搞基之作，腐女最愛，你值得擁有。」

「呃……」上一句話裡有太多索爾聽不懂的名詞，他有些糾結於該從哪一個問起。

「你不就想知道一個人有沒有可能同時對另一個人又恨又忌妒又羨慕，卻同時愛著對方嗎？我告訴你有，你要是不明白啦或是需要例子來理解這種情感，那你就去看神夏，其實也不用看太仔細啦如果你對破案沒興趣的話。你可以看第一季結尾就好，莫娘那副擺明了生無可戀，不如和夏洛克同歸於盡死也要死一起的模樣，根本就是愛的極致表現……欸幹，我這樣是不是劇透了？！抱歉啊抱歉，不過反正透都透了乾脆透到底，我看你也不太在乎對吧……」

之後那位網友的話索爾都沒在聽了。

同歸於盡死也要死一起是愛的極致表現？……這什麼可怕的邏輯啊？

索爾更困惑了。不過這麼聽起來，那個莫娘和夏洛克的案例也不是完全沒有參考價值，好歹他確認了一點，那就是愛與恨不是互斥的存在。這讓他感覺上踏實許多。

他想再問問那位網友，後來那個莫娘和夏洛克是怎麼解決問題的，沒想到還沒來的及請賈維斯幫忙輸入，他就發現那個帖子裡面已經吵起來了。

吵架的內容他完全看不懂，通通是一些什麼「莫福黨死開，福華頭頂青天」、「莫福一生推，可拆不可逆，逆者都得死！」、「不可逆的都不是真愛」、「再吵就把你們通通拿來做人腦沙拉」、「樓上是人魔中毒太深？我還把你做成人肉冰淇淋咧！」之類的東西，看的索爾是頭皮發麻，不顧賈維斯的反對──這包含把門鎖住、用偵測煙霧的消防設備淋他、在他經過廚房時用冰箱門撞他等等──也要把東尼吵醒，只因為他無法坐視地球另一端那些雖和他素不相識，卻熱情幫助他的凡人，單單因為一言不合（他還不知道是為什麼？！）就互相殘殺，這簡直太令人痛心了！

幸好東尼也還沒睡。當索爾像是才經歷了一場暴風雨，終於越過重重阻礙找到東尼的時候，他正在實驗室搗鼓他新一套的裝甲設計圖。他看著被淋成落湯雞的淒慘樣毫不客氣的笑了出來，表示索爾這形象實在是很符合雷神的稱號。索爾不悅的強調自己是雷神不是雨神，催促東尼盡快找到那些有互殺意圖的凡人好加以阻止。

「啊，別擔心，他們不會真的殺了彼此的。CP粉掐架就是這樣，你遲早得習慣。」

東尼毫不在意，但索爾仍舊緊張。「真的嗎？你確定？你對這很有經驗？」

「當然沒有！我又沒什麼和CP粉交流的經驗，難不成你以為我會和那些把我和甜心配對的網友有什麼互動？」東尼不自然的快速回答，「我只是猜測她們吵架大概和女人吵架差不多，而相信我，對於女人為了我吵架，我的確是很有經驗。」

索爾只是擔憂無辜性命，並不打算在東尼為何知曉的原因上細究，於是他再三和東尼確認那些中庭網友生命安全無虞後，便準備道晚安後離開。

可是東尼注意到索爾怪怪的──索爾一手都握上門把了，卻躊躇著不推門離去。東尼看著眼前這位金髮還溼答答的黏在臉上，一臉欲言又止的落魄大塊頭，終於忍不住關心到：「吾主（My Lord）還有什麼問題嗎？」

索爾猶豫了幾秒後開口。「你知道要如何……」他眉毛都擰成結了，像在努力小心的斟酌詞彙，「如何讓一個騙子說實話嗎？」

索爾不想把他真正的問題全盤透露給對方知道，但他想──起碼他是這麼以為的──單憑這個沒頭沒尾的問題，對方應該猜測不到他是在問什麼的，自然也不會有什麼八卦可洩漏出去。

東尼聞言揚眉。

「你不能。」

索爾驚訝於對方如此迅速的給出答案，又為這個答案難以抑制的失落起來。

「你不能逼人說實話。但不用為此灰心，話語不可信，但行為卻不會說謊。想知道一個騙子的真心？那就別聽，用看的。」

沉思了一會後，索爾似懂非懂的點點頭。索爾走後，東尼對著門口嘆了口氣，有些無奈又有些同情的發話：「賈維斯，繼續教他上網。」

索爾再度握著拳頭，只伸出兩根食指，堅忍不拔的戳著相較於他的手指而言過於迷你的鍵盤，龜速的輸入字母。他覺得這個凡人玩意兒著實是難用極了，他想起之前看到過娜塔莎同時用十指迅速俐落的敲擊鍵盤，覺得那正是他此刻需要的超能力。

「對方好幾次差點殺了我，我如何判斷他是否還愛我？」

馬上就有人回應：「這個嘛……他殺你未遂幾次了？」

毀滅者一次，自由落體玻璃罐兩次，捅腎那次他傷的很輕，就不算好了。

「三次。」

「……都三次了你還不能下判斷？」

「……」

「好吧好吧，那你就再去給他殺你兩次，要是都還是沒死成，你就相信他愛你好啦，天底下可沒有五次的巧合。」

索爾有些洩氣，覺得這方法很不切實際。難不成我能把脖子伸到他面前，再給他把刀看看他會不會剁了我的腦袋？

大概是看他又沒回復，對面又傳來訊息：「五次不殺，就代表他愛你，真的。」

08

索爾抓著洛基的手臂來到廣場中央。他們要使用魔方的能量將兩人傳送回阿斯嘉，安全起見還是選在了較為空曠的地方。洛基還沒走到定點就把手甩開，哪怕他下半臉都給口枷遮住了，厭煩之情還是寫了滿臉。

而索爾此刻的心情也好不到哪裡去。

昨天晚上阿斯嘉才將禁錮魔法的道具送到。眾人都鬆了口氣，除了洛基之外，大家似乎都相當高興──事實上，是太高興了些。

索爾當時實在很難不注意到他在替洛基上鐐銬的時候，大家臉上奇妙的笑容，連向來靦腆的博士都抿緊唇止不住的抖動肩膀。在場的人似乎只有美國隊長和他一樣對這個情況摸不著頭腦。他們大概不曉得神的聽力比凡人好，因此東尼趁索爾做事的時候和其他人講的悄悄話，其實索爾都一字不漏的聽進去了。

我跟你們說，之前我問索爾他是要從阿斯嘉要來這些玩意兒，還是乾脆讓我上網替他訂情趣專用品的時候，索爾可是掙扎了好久才做出選擇呢！

我才沒有！索爾生氣的想。他看著洛基一翻再翻、翻了又翻的白眼，覺得洛基肯定知道他們都在笑什麼，瞬間為自己被莫名其妙的排除在外更氣餒了。

在替洛基戴上口枷前，他很猶豫。

回到阿斯嘉之後，可以預見的是洛基將要面臨一連串的審判，再接著就是處刑。索爾並不擔心眾神之父會在兒子身上用什麼極刑，但一場場的審判勢必將洛基和他的地位更徹底的切隔開來。彷彿一回到阿斯嘉，他們的身份就正式從兄弟變為王儲和罪人，他們之間懸殊的鴻溝－－從前他總是努力忽略，而洛基永遠在盡力彌平的鴻溝，就成為了避無可避的存在。

回去之後，他們還有可能像兄弟一樣說話嗎──或起碼像兄弟一樣打架，打著打著就不小心爆出真心話？

他看著洛基，想在對方眼中找到和自己同樣的惶恐和遲疑，卻只在那片綠色裡看見冷漠。他小聲的，用小聲到只有聽力特別良好的神才聽的到的聲音說：「你有話要對我說的話，最好趁現在，兄弟。」

給我一點信心，索爾在心內祈求。只要一點就好，那麼我就不會替你帶上這束縛言語的東西。

甚至我會解下你的鐐鍊，帶你逃到世界的盡頭。天知道我能為了這點希望多瘋狂？我自己都不曉得，但我想知道，洛基。我願意知道我能失控到什麼程度－－為你，失控到什麼程度……只要你給我一個信號、一個暗示、一個什麼鬼都好的許可──告訴我，我有資格這麼做。

然而洛基只是沉默的望著他，突然出奇不意的吐他口水，嚇的在一旁待命的復聯眾人舉起武器，他卻又嘿嘿的笑了起來。

索爾沉住氣抹了把臉，把口枷摁上洛基的嘴。

「我們來賭洛基到底和索爾說了什麼。」

在Selvig和班納博士把魔方裝進特殊材質的容器裡，交到索爾手上之際，他聽見娜塔莎對鷹眼竊竊低語。

他問我愛不愛他。而我沒有回答。

索爾曉得洛基也聽見了，因為後者隨即掃來一記控訴的瞪視。

他不曉得洛基有什麼立場指責他的沉默，他又不是那個一而再再而三推開對方的人──用刀、用槍或唇槍舌劍，更不是謊話連篇的那個。

他不會再相信洛基了。那些言語、騙術和一切看似可憐的伎倆，他都不會再相信。從此往後，他要自己決定他信什麼不信什麼，而不在於洛基要他信什麼。

主控權必須在他手上。他毫不閃避的迎視洛基的目光，轉動存放魔方的儀器，靛藍的光束從他兩之間綻開。

09

被囚禁在阿斯嘉地牢的洛基安份了好一段時間。

但索爾這段時間也沒閒著。他忙著做他既有的工作──替洛基傷害的人到處道歉、替洛基造成的傷害到處收拾爛攤子、安慰表現的堅強，實際上卻心碎的母后、替近來急速衰老的父王分擔國務。

從前由兩個王子分工的事務，如今他一個人全部承擔。

他忙得焦頭爛額，馬不停蹄的日夜奔波於各大國度之間，幾乎要忌妒起洛基的悠哉。

洛基從以前就是這樣，當索爾忙著在前線殺來殺去的時候，他則待在隊伍的最後頭，或是根本就待在皇宮裡，用傳音的魔法指點索爾的行動。現在不過是改個地點，從涼涼的待在後頭變成涼涼的待在牢裡。但總歸是涼涼的，不用親自面對後果，不用承受母親的淚水和父親的沉默，不用被破碎的家壓的喘不過氣。

索爾打算忙完這一切繁瑣的雜事後，再去和洛基談談。

他不是很急，畢竟神擁有太長的壽命，太多的時間。而且，他還在生氣，氣寧死也不肯和他坦承以對的洛基，也氣直到現在還想不到方法觸碰到哪怕一丁點洛基真心的自己。

母親的死將兩兄弟的見面提前，以令他們措手不及的悲傷方式。

當他被假裝被捅了腎，演技精湛的從沙瓦塔法海姆的山丘滾落時，覺得這計畫根本是他一生中最明智的決定──畢竟洛基真捅過他一次，天底下就沒人能比他們演出更逼真的捅腎戲碼了。

索爾對於能否騙的了馬勒基斯毫無緊張感，這種心態卻導致他分神想起別的事來了。

話說回來，如果洛基想殺他，剛才可是個絕佳的機會呢……

所以這是第四次了。

洛基第四次讓殺他的機會從手裡溜走。

那你就再去給他殺你兩次，要是都還是沒死成，你就相信他愛你好啦，天底下可沒有五次的巧合。

那位中庭網友的意見恍然之間在他腦袋裡點亮一盞明燈。

10

來不及了。

索爾抱著洛基漸漸冰涼下去的身體，腦中被這個持續膨脹的念頭撐得快炸裂。

洛基大可以放著他不管，讓他被那頭同樣殺了母親的怪物殺死。但洛基卻來救他，反而自己犧牲了。

這算不算第五次不殺？

去他媽的算數，洛基為了救他而死，如果這樣都不算愛，什麼才算？

但是來不及了。

『你愛我嗎，兄弟？』

他曾以為他們還有未來……有很長、很長的未來可以互相考驗，即便是透過爭吵、打鬥、甚至互相傷害，但終究他們會證明彼此在自己心中的地位。

而這個答案他竟來不及回答。

「我當然……」索爾顫抖著低聲喃喃，攥緊了洛基的手，哽咽得滿臉脹熱，「我當然愛……」

但他的話突然打住。因為他查覺到自己抓在手裡的微弱脈搏，從洛基的手腕內側一下下打在他手指上。沒有那灰敗的臉色引人注目，更遠不及胸口的傷痕令人目不轉睛，但的確是，很規律的在跳動著。

啊……這可惡的渾球。

索爾為自己剛才的真情流露感到羞憤難當，臉色脹紅的原因一下從痛苦轉為尷尬的無地自容。

他考慮了一會要不要把洛基揍的裝不下去，結果還是放棄了。

所以現在該怎麼辦？他不可能把洛基以戴罪立功之身帶回阿斯嘉求得寬恕──乙太不僅沒被摧毀，還讓馬勒基斯帶跑了，他連自己會被降什麼罪都不能肯定，更別說是逃犯洛基了。但經歷了這些後，他也並不想把洛基關回地牢。

他最後決定把洛基的假．屍身遺留在原地，乾脆裝到底當作自己真的被騙好了。

這樣既能省得他尷尬，又不用把洛基關回地牢，最重要的是，不必再讓洛基跟著他去犯險對抗黑暗精靈，一舉三得。哪怕洛基剛才是故意用幻術騙他，但洛基被穿胸而出的那幕還是把他嚇得夠嗆，直到現在還心有餘悸。即使對懷中的騙子再怎麼生氣，他也不想要再把這人帶去可能危急性命的地方了。

而他相信洛基離了他也會照顧好自己的，洛基既然敢用死來騙他，就肯定做好了之後的計畫，這點他毫不懷疑。

扶著簡離去前，他回頭望了那具「屍身」一眼。簡大概會以為他是不捨兄弟的遺體，連裝死的正歡完全不知道已被看穿的洛基，多半也會這麼以為。

但索爾只是有些失落。他不曉得這次放走洛基後，以後是不是就此生離。

他終究沒有回答。

而以後……還會有機會嗎？

索爾收回不捨之情，繼續踏上征伐黑暗精靈之旅。

算了，這畢竟不是死別，而他們的命運如此糾纏交錯，總會有再見的那天。他毫無道理的相信著，那個他幾次錯失機會而未能說出的答案，終會領著洛基回到他身邊。

他又默默在心裡復習了一遍洛基四次不殺，覺得未來還是充滿希望。剛才那次洛基救了他，但卻是為了騙他，那就不算好了。但在未來的某天，他終將會湊到第五次的。

一定會。

11

索爾沒料到他會這麼快再見到洛基。

當他看著王座上的「父親」不雅的大岔雙腿，歪歪斜斜的靠在王座一邊，好不得意的握著聖槍時，他差點想直接衝上去撬開對方的腦殼看看，這渾蛋家夥腦子裡都是裝些什麼玩意兒？

放你溜你還不趁機溜遠點，非要跑回來這裡到底是想找死呢，還是想找死呢？

既然你這麼想找死，那我就成全你一下好了。

各懷心事的「父子」對話沒兩下就談完了。索爾轉身背對「父王」離去，攥緊了手中的錘子，計畫著等會如何殺個洛基措手不及。是該直接對著腦袋敲下去呢？還是應該先嚇嚇他，然後再對著腦袋敲下去呢？

不管怎麼樣……索爾走到門口，碰的一聲把大殿門關上……還是關上門好辦事。在他來參見「父王」之前，「父王」早就支開所有守衛了，現在整個碩大的殿堂裡，只有他們兩人。

他轉過身去，正巧看到遠端王座上的人──此時已經顯出原身的洛基──原本對著他背影露出得逞的笑容，瞬間就僵在臉上，面部神經似乎暫時失調而抽動不已。

他憤怒的心情瞬間就好轉了不少。真難得啊，能看到洛基這種失策臉。

他飛快的旋起錘子，洛基幾乎是同一時間有了反應。

他們掄著各自的武器衝向對方！他發出野獸般的嘶吼，迎面飛撲過來的洛基立刻用聖槍朝他爆出大串火光，他揮錘擋開，奮力一丟錘子，洛基同時也以聖槍正面刺來！

錘子飛越過洛基轟然砸在王座上！洛基的攻勢直撲而來，索爾看著對方迅速逼近的臉龐上閃現驚詫，而他手中沒有武器，卻不閃不避、正面迎接洛基的刺殺。

聖槍在最後一刻以些微的差距偏開，巨大的衝擊力讓兩人猛烈撞到一起又在地又翻滾了好幾圈。索爾非常確定剛才自己沒有看走眼，洛基硬是在最後關頭把聖槍偏了點方向，因而它只擦過索爾的肩膀留下一道深深的口子，卻沒有穿心把他釘死在地。

集滿五次了。索爾趴在地上，即使肩膀在滴滴答答的濺血，卻不禁呵呵呵的低聲笑了。

「你瘋了嗎？」洛基破口大罵，掙扎著爬起，看見對面同樣站起來的索爾，臉上竟帶著怪異的笑容，莫名感到寒毛直豎。

索爾猛地抬手，錘子掙脫王座破空飛來！洛基忙舉槍戒備。

錘子一砸進索爾手裡，他便野獸般的齜牙一笑。「我給過你機會了！」

兩人各自怒吼，飛快的扭打起來，這次他沒讓著洛基了，洛基也沒在客氣，兩人每一次的攻擊都使出全力，以不殺死對方不休的態勢激烈拼搏。

「有人告訴我，」在武器相撞之巨大聲響中，索爾低沉渾厚的嗓音毫不費力的穿透出來，「五次不殺，」鏗鏘之聲不絕，但索爾就是秉著一股野蠻勁，堅信洛基不會漏聽，「代表愛！」

他捕捉到洛基眼中一閃而逝的驚惶。洛基的攻勢亂了一秒，就足以讓岌岌可危變成一敗塗地，索爾一錘敲在洛基胸口把他擊飛，又迅速飛撲壓制，在這場鬥毆中獲得勝利。

洛基被他壓在身下胡亂扭動，憤恨的表情顯示出滿滿的不甘。

好吧，他承認用話語來擾亂洛基這招是有些卑鄙──通常這種手段都是洛基在用的，不過這方法不用還好，用過的可都說好！他到今天才發現，只覺過去實在是都浪費了！

「所以告訴我！」他用全力壓制住身下的人，威脅著高舉雷神錘，身下的人驚恐的睜大綠眼，不知是因為他的舉動，還是因為已預料到他接下來會吼出的話，「你愛我嗎，兄弟？」

洛基的瞳孔猛然緊縮！

索爾明白了，突然之間就明白了，又或許是始終都明白，只是此刻獲得了驗證。

這個問題困擾著索爾，從他不顧復仇者夥伴的反對，堅持要送水給明明是故做虛弱好騙他上鉤的洛基的那時候起，它就成了他心中的一個結，然而他此刻忽然聽懂了洛基的問題，不是靠網友給的建議，不是復仇者夥伴的勸說，僅憑洛基此刻眼中閃爍著的恐懼，他就明白了。

那從來就不是個問題，而是一個答案。是洛基無法開口卻又渴望從別人身上得到的回應，是他用欺騙和狠戾包裝起來的，連他自己都不敢承認的真心。

謊言隱含了真相，謎面即是謎底。

你愛我嗎？

就是，

我愛你。

這就是洛基會做的事，這就是洛基會說的話。

這就是洛基。

「你瘋了！」

然而洛基沒有被嚇住太久，當他一找回說話能力，吐出的惡毒語句照舊令人難以承受。

「你妄想我愛你，甚至妄想我曾經愛過你(們)，愛過這裡，我告訴你，你大錯特錯，錯的可離譜了！是我故意害死弗麗嘉，我給那個怪物指了路，讓牠去殺她，這樣才能逼你向我求助，那都是我計劃好的！想不到吧，哈？！我也早就計劃要宰了奧丁，現在我終於成功了。我終於殺了你的父親，完成了我多年願望！你不會真以為我在乎他承不承認我吧？只要我能殺了他當王，誰在乎他怎麼想？而這一切都是你的傑作，你還滿意嗎，索爾？」

騙子……

「要不是你當初那愚蠢的堅持，死也要把我帶回這鬼地方，我根本不會有機會害死你的母親！喔是的，現在你該感到後悔了，你明白了嗎？那次你就不該反抗我，你該放走我的，你應該犧牲那些該死的螻蟻，而不是犧牲你的父母！要不是你把我帶回來，她本來根本不用死！」

閉嘴！你這個騙子！

「而你竟然還以為我愛你？我會愛你？！你真可悲，索爾，作夢作到腦殼都燒壞了！不，我、不、愛、你！我連作夢都想殺了你！而我現在已經殺了你的父母，下一個就殺你！」

索爾怒吼，怒極反而大笑起來，低沉的嗓音迴盪，彷彿整個大殿都在震動。

他狠狠瞪著洛基，在對方瘋狂的眼中看見同樣瘋狂的自己。他迅速揮動起雷神錘，高速旋轉的嗡鳴伴隨著劈哩啪啦的電流聲轟炸耳膜，猛然之間一錘擊下！電浪炸開徹底淹沒洛基的驚恐至極的尖利嘶吼，吞噬索爾發怒的狂笑。

頓時整座宮殿電光四竄，雷電怒吼肆虐，整個阿斯嘉都能聽見雷神的憤怒！

過了不知多久，瀰漫的煙硝才逐漸四散，空氣中尚存著殘餘的細小電流，劈啪作響。索爾支起身子，身下的地面已然變得焦黑。那焦黑一片中躺著另一個灰頭土臉的人，他的衣服同樣被電的焦黑，黑髮凌亂的披散在地，鼻尖和額角有幾塊黑灰的髒污。除此之外，他毫髮無傷。

洛基驚魂未定的眨眨眼睛，眼珠滴溜溜的轉向一旁的雷神錘──它砸在離他腦袋邊僅僅五公分的地板上，砸出了一個能讓他們倆人都陷在裡頭的巨坑；眼珠再轉，四周都還在緩緩冒著黑煙，原本金碧輝煌的殿堂如今到處裂的裂、焦的焦，好一副淒慘樣；最後，雖然極不情願的，但他終究把眼睛轉回來，定睛在那個正壓制著自己，金髮碧眼的大塊頭身上。

金髮的渾蛋看著他的不敢置信的反應，竟然對他咧開嘴，露出一個咬牙切齒又大咧咧的恐怖笑容。洛基忽然覺得自己剛才怎麼不死了算了，或是昏了也好。那樣他起碼不用看見索爾這種詭異的表情。

「這是我第一次不殺你，」索爾把手掌從洛基的側頸移開，那塊細嫩的皮膚已經被他摀的有些熱呼呼了，都是他剛才太生氣，一沒忍住放出太過大量的雷電，才導致攻擊的時間過久。而他是雷電的主人，雷電不會傷害他──以及他碰觸的人。

「別數錯了。」

洛基的臉孔瞬間變得扭曲。索爾立刻肯定洛基聽明白了。

兄弟，如果，你非要用如此駭人的方式來驗證愛的存在。

那我奉陪到底。

THE END?


End file.
